


Worry Not

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [56]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: No worries
Series: tales of the unexpected [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 15





	Worry Not

Papyrus was worried. No one liked him, everyone told him he was too loud and pushy. He did not understand what he was doing wrong, my could he not make friends?

"*papyrus." Sans's voice came, turning he sees his brother smiling at him gently- it was a true smile, one that made his sockets turn upwards at the bottom- he was already feeling better as he studies that smile, "it's ok. ya make a friend. it doesn't need to be the whole underground. one true friend can be worth more than a hundred fake ones. and once ya make one. they'll stick with ya for life."

"THANK YOU SANS!" Papyrus said leaning down and bringing his brother into a tight hug, who tries to hug him back, but instead just smiles at him some more.


End file.
